


A UN Mess

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: SG-18 [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hammond responds to SG-18's latest mishap. The fact that it needed to involve the UN this time told him he really should look into retiring.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Series: SG-18 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	A UN Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

General Hammond leaned back in his seat. It appeared that one of his more recent teams, SG-18 was following in Star Gate tradition in causing him a wonderful set of headaches. He hoped that it wouldn’t catch on, considering that the unit in question was one of the teams that came into being after the UN wanted to make the Star Gate command into a global asset. As Hammond expected, the results were quite slow due to bureaucracy and red tape. It was something out of his hands, but Hammond only cared to be responsible to his men and women under him and the protection of the planet. Something that had been in more world ending crisis’s due to alien threats than a conspiracy theorist would believe.

But - it did mean that only few countries were signed up and working together.

Hammond expected so until something more tasty was waved under the noses of all of them. Politicians were never as straight forward as he liked, but greed was universal. Nothing seemed to motivate a politician better than greed. Japan, Canada, and the UK were already on board, but the others were still negotiating for fine details Hammond was glad were currently over his head. Would still be over his head, if he could escape promotions until his retirement.

SG-18 started out with two of his men and slid in Special Agent Mash after the loss of one of their teammates in the field and the other deciding that off base science didn’t need to happen after that one trip. Not every scientist was eager to leave their labs like Samantha Carter and a few of her fellow science division. Or even in the case of the more anthropologist and linguistic approach, their offices like Daniel Jackson. Most of their medics were just field training in first aid instead of an actual medical officer too, who were all too happy to stay in the medical rooms than out. That was fine, Janet and her staff did good work even if they didn’t act on site.

Rin Tohsaka was added on after showing a remarkable desire to do any field study for both geology and linguistics. It was perfect and a great addition to make the team more well-rounded. New planets always had something they had to react to and, as team SG-1 demonstrated, a well-rounded team tended to survive and come out more times on top than not. Unfortunately there really weren’t that many specialized teams as specialist teams were few, but made up for by going in after the field teams initialized first contact and found out a planet was safe enough, barring the occupational hazards that were steadily growing into a filing cabinet instead of just a list.

Ending up with two former complete civilians taking over a head of the team was a new one though, but it worked when his military team members regressed in age. Mash was very lucky to be something of a teen to early twenties that could be considered an adult, while Tompson and Enders ended up in grade school all over again. Although even Hammond had no idea how Hakuno ended up happening other than odd magic, Ancient technology, and a rogue Asgardian that was not Loki. Hammond would leave that mess to someone that understood “ _Geek_ ” as Jack O’Neill liked to call the advanced fields of study. Rather amusing for someone with a degree in one as well as his hobby of astrology.

“Sir, they are ready to see you now.” The young Sergeant spoke from a military salute with a name tag reading Rogers. Of course they were, Hammond was actually getting to enjoy the fact that he had to wait so long for his in person report. As well as the fact that he ended up coming alone.

“Thank you, Sergeant. That will be all.” George Hammond commanded after a quick salute back to dismiss him. He knew the way by now. It didn’t even take him five minutes to get from the waiting room he was in to the floor.

“General Hammond of the United States military, commander of the Star Gate program.”

George waited as he was announced and then addressed by the Italian speaker. It was interesting that they pointedly tried to have someone representing each country speak to him. The pointed way they were attempting to at least look like they were making the Star Gate program a world wide one at the very least looked like they were under the impression they would make it there. If only they could finish negotiations and do more than make appearances of things instead of actually doing them. 

"That is who I am." George really hated politics, but he would never stop working this level when his people ended up in messes earth shattering realizations like this. 

"Could you please direct the reason for your appearance this day." It was not as much a request as a demand, but at least it was polite. George was starting to discover he had a times he really enjoyed it when he heard people speak as blunt as his second in command. All it did here was start the signal for more circling around what he was going to tell them.

"As of yesterday one of my teams entered a situation that now involves all of earth on a larger scale than before. The United Kingdom representative my already know this. The Planet Uruk has taken remarkable control of a trading chain of planets. The king of the planet wants to negotiate with the representatives of the entire earth before we may join in on any level, according to the diplomatic team assigned. The UN has four days to decide, or the offer is null on the word of the king."

George had to ride uproars that followed.

"Four days!" 

"Impossible!"

"Are we going to really allow this!?" 

"This could be our chance-"

He _knew_ it was going to be not fun. Finally. they silenced themselves. The representative once more decided to speak, "General Hammond, is there anything else you needed to inform the UN about?" It looked like they were ready to dismiss him, but wanted to cover al his bases.

"The Queen already has a minor alliance with the SGC. Her guard is joining SG-18 as an attachment per part of her agreement." George needed them to know to behave around the Queen and not believe they could order her around in any way. 

"And why would that be important?" One of the younger members asked from the crowd.

"Because her guard will be the king himself when he allows her to visit, but even if not, his representative will has already settled into the SGC and will report to him of anything they see as disrespect." Hammond was not going to let them anger anyone that had rules of a less modern earth get slighted. He already knew form time with Teal'c how unfortunate that could be.

"And, why, is one of his representatives already attached to the SGC when we haven't even made negotiations?" Another one asked.

"Because the king and said guard are in one way already involved with a precedent of the SGC. King Gilgamesh, revived and genuine king from earth Uruk's Epic of Gilgamesh, and Cu Chulainn, who is the genuine article - again revived and the UK had been notified already, are married to two team members from the original mission. And no," Hammond forestalled the question, "No one knows how the revival happened beyond ancient technology that shouldn't have been able to do that."

The chaos that erupted after that was even louder.

' _This will take a while_ ,' George mused to himself as the politicians reminded him more of scrambling children, even the ones that appeared his age. 


End file.
